Prom: A Twilight Story
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Seventeen years ago Bella Swan ran out on her family. Now her daughter seacrhes for love as her high school years fade away. How will things play out? PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PROM OR TWILIGHT. Some follows plot of disneys Prom!
1. Chapter 1

"Nova, wake up!" My dad said as he knocked on my bedroom door. I was looking in the mirror trying to decide if I liked the outfit I was wearing. The simple black dress fit me just right. I just turned around and opened the door.

"You're a little late." I said as I looked at my dad who was still in his pajamas.

"I guess so." He said as he looked at me. "Then again you have been getting up on your own since you were three." He said with a weak laugh.

"You do what you have to do." I said as we made our way down to the living room. My dad always had to work two jobs just to keep us afloat. I just had to adjust to that. Not that I didn't have a great childhood, but when you're mother runs out on you things get a little harder.

"I hate hearing you say that." He said as he followed me to the kitchen. I had made his coffee earlier so all he had to do was pour it.

"I know, but it's true. Hey, I have to go now. Will I see you tonight?" I asked as I grabbed my bag off the kitchen counter.

"Probably not." He said as he looked at me.

"I will stop by the shop tonight then." I said with a smile. "Bye daddy." I said as I walked out the back door. Like always I headed straight to the garage and right to my car. I always have to smile when I see the car parked next to mine. My father kept the car I was conceived in, the Nova that gave me my name. It was my mother's, but for some reason she didn't want to take it with her. I was convinced as a child that she didn't want to think of me. However, later on in life I realized that it was because the motor was too far gone to fix. I guess in a way, I was glad that car was still here. It was the only proof that I ever even had a mother. I pulled away from the house that my father built with his own hands. He built it with my uncle Paul when I was three. It took forever, but it was the piece of land that was ours. It was a new start. I pulled up to Forks high school with a smile on my face.

"Nova!" My friend, Mia, yelled a crossed the parking lot. I practically ran over to her. "One last day of prom committee." She said with a smile. "Are you going to cry?" She asked with a laugh. Prom was my baby. I have been involved in everything I possibly could in high school, but this was different. Maybe it was because of the connection I had with my mother. She was my dad's Prom date. That's when they fell in love. My aunt Rachel told me there was a big romantic story behind it. Something about she dumped the guy she was perfectly matched with for my dad. He wasn't her type I guess. He was a good kid with a motorcycle. He was the best friend forever sort of character. He was Duckie to my mother's Annie. However, just like Duckie he got hurt in the end.

"No, I won't be crying." I said as we walked into the building. "I hope it doesn't rain like this on prom night." I said as I looked outside.

"Sweetie, it's Forks." Mia said as she looked at me. "But, I am sure Ben will bring a umbrella." She said with a laugh. Ben was my Duckie. We are perfect for each other. However, I am the one who sees it and he is the one lost in lala land.

"He hasn't asked." I said as we walked into the front office.

"He will." She said as I stood by the front desk. "Morning announcements are so pointless." She said as she watched me skim over the list of things I had to read over the intercom. I just smiled as I noticed the empty space. Forever unchanged in simplicity.

"You have really done it this time." Principal Martin said as he dragged in Mason Raven. "I don't know how many times I have told you about the stupid bike." He said as the two made their way to his office.

"I just don't understand people like that." Mia said as she laughed.

"Right, we are so close to graduating." I said as the bell rung. "Good morning, Forks High School." I said into the microphone on the front counter. Nothing else seemed to matter to me the rest of the day. I didn't even bother when the AP Government teacher sat his stinky butt on my desk. That is big for me. All that matter was putting the last of the star towers in the shed after school. "We did it." I said as I closed the shed. Everyone else was so happy. Me on the other hand I was torn. I loved making these special moments perfect. I hated leaving that shed. I walked out to the parking lot. My car was the last one there. I was so happy as I pulled up the shop. There was a new guy in the office.

"How may I help you miss?" He asked as I walked towards the garage. "You're not allowed back there." He said.

"It's cool, I am Jake's daughter." I said with a smile.

"Oh." He said as he looked at me. "I didn't know." He said as he opened the door for me. My dad was running this place now that Gramps couldn't.

"Hi, daddy." I said as I walked over to him. He was covered head to toe in oil working under the hood of some car.

"How was school sweetie?" He asked me as I sat down on the hood of another car.

"The same old same old." I said with a sigh. "I can't wait to get out of there." I said as I looked at him.

"And go off to college." My dad said as he smiled at me. "Hey, Bill." He called to someone across the garage.

"Yeah boss." The guy said as he looked at my dad.

"Did I tell you about my girl, she is going to NYU on a full ride." He said with a smile.

"Only about a million times." The guy said with a laugh.

"What can I say I am a proud daddy?" My dad said with a laugh. "I raised a good kid." He said as he looked at me.

"You could say that." I said as I looked at my dad. He worked so hard for me to get to this point.

"And he does." The other guy laughed. I spent about an hour there before going home. I warmed up leftovers from the day before and then spread my books a crossed our large dining room table. I always tried to study for three hours a day. It's just who I am. I ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

"Nova." My dad said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Have you been here all night?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said as I sat up. I looked at the clock it was six. "I guess I was studying too hard." I said as I looked at my books everywhere.

"You go get ready; I will get this mess under control." He said with a smile.

"Thanks daddy." I said with a smile. I got ready as fast as I could. When I was ready to go dad had my bag packed and had a juice sitting on the counter for me with a note. "Have a great day. Love, dad." I read it aloud before leaving. I was surprised to see everyone gartered in the back when I got to school. However, I soon saw why. The activities shed was burnt to the ground.

"I am so sorry." Principal Morgan said to me.

"No, we are having prom. I can rebuild it." I said as I looked at it. I looked for someone to say they would help, but no one offered to. "Even if I have to by myself." I said as I looked at him. Right, then Mason pulled up on his bike. I tuned out the fight between Mr. Morgan and Mason. However, I did here.

"Mr. Raven you help with Prom or you don't graduate." I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. That afternoon I waited in the empty shop room for fifteen minutes before Mason showed. "You're late." I said as I looked at him.

"Be lucky I came at all." He said as he looked at me.

"Whatever, just move that over here." I said as I pointed to a mass amount of fabric.

"Whatever." He said as he walked over to do so. "You know I don't understand why you freak out so much about a stupid dance." He said as he moved the fabric.

"Prom is not just a stupid dance." I said as I looked at him.

"Of course it is." He said. "Too much trouble for what a dollar dinner and crappy picture."

"Some people cherish that picture." I said as I looked at him.

"That's why it ends up in a box in the attic." He said as he just looked at me. "Just ask your mother where her's is." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah well you can if you ever find her." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh, shit. I didn't know." He said as he looked at me.

"No big deal, she ran out when I was little." I said as I looked at him. "I never really knew her. " I said as I looked at him.

"My dad left when I was ten." He said as he looked at me.

"Sorry." I said as I looked at him. It wasn't long until we were just sitting on a table talking.

"You never answered, why is prom so important?" He asked as he looked at me.

"You're going to laugh at me." I said as I looked into his brown eyes.

"I promise not to." He said as he looked down.

"My parents fell in love at prom." I said as I looked at him. "She dumped this guy she had been with for like ever for him."

"You're a prom baby aren't you?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Maybe." I said as I blushed.

"Wow, then I am surprised that your dad is even letting you go then." He said with a laugh. "I would be to scared you would repeat history." He said as he looked at me.

"I am nothing like they were. I am a good kid." I said as I looked at him.

"Right." He said as he looked at me.

"Of course." I said with a smile. "Plus, I never would name a kid after the car they were conceived in." I said with a laugh.

"I always wondered how they came up with Nova." He said.

"Nova Marie Black is a very good name." I said as I looked at him. "I just thank god I wasn't named rabbit after my dad's car." I said with a laugh.

"Rabbit, sounds like a very bagable name." He said with a laugh. "You could have been a slut." He said with a laugh.

"I think you have rabbit and bunny mixed up." I said as I looked at him.

"Maybe." He said with a laugh. I knew something was different as we sat there. I might have found something better than a Duckie. "So what are you Indian?" He asked as he looked at me. "Sorry that came out wrong, but you just have the most beautiful tan skin." He said as he looked at me.

"Native American." I said as I looked at him. "But, only half."

"Cool." He said as he looked at me.

"You call a Native American an Indian and they might hit you." I said with a laugh.

"Oh really, I will have to make sure not to make that mistake." He said with a laugh.

"God, it feels like I have known you for forever." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Sure." I said as I looked at him. We walked out to the parking lot and he walked over to his motorcycle.

"You ever ride one?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Of course." I said as I looked at him. "My dad used to drive one."

"Cool." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, he was going to give it to me, but my grandfather went crazy over it." I said as I looked at him. It wasn't long until we were driving down the road as I held on to him. We stopped at a dinner on the end of town.

"I think you will love this place." He said as we went inside. He walked up to a little boy sitting at the counter. "What up, Bro?" He asked as he sat down. I sat down next to him.

"Mason, who is you're friend?" A older waitress asked as she looked at me.

"This is Nova, we are working on prom together." He said as he looked at me. "This is my mother."

"Nice to meet you." I said as I looked at her.

"How about I get you guys some milkshakes?" She said with a big smile.

"You're pretty." His brother said as he looked at me.

"Nice try Jon, but I think Mason has dibs on this one." His mother said with a laugh as she sat down two chocolate milkshakes.

"You're Bella Swan's kid aren't you?" She asked as she looked at me. I knew the name and if you asked me to I could point her out in the high school yearbook. Other than that I didn't know much more.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"I went to school with her. She shocked the hell out of me when ran off with that guy." She said as she looked at me. I had heard all sorts of stories of what happened to her. "Edward Cullen, I always knew that boy was trouble. All the cute one's are trouble." She said with a smile towards Mason.

"Well, all I know is she ran out on us." I said as I looked down. "Damn shame to because we made a great life." I said as I looked up.

"I personally think she is stupid your dad is quite the looker and you are just wow." She said as she looked at me before she walked away.

"She has one thing right." Mason whispered to me. "You are stunning." He said with a smile.

"Oh I thought you were going to tell me how hot my dad is." I said with a laugh.

"God, how come we didn't meet a year ago." He said as he looked at me.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at him.

"It just sucks because I will be leaving for New York soon." He said as he looked at me.

"NYU?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I have a uncle out there willing to pay for school." He explained. "What about you? Let me guess Yale."

"No, NYU on a full ride." I said as I looked at him.

"That's awesome." He said as he looked at me. "We could be neighbors." He said with a laugh.

"I want to go to NYU." Jon chimed in.

"Someday you will." Mason said as he looked at him.

"Someday, why is everything someday?" He asked.

"You have to have something to look forward to." I said as I looked at him.

"I am seven, I am a man already." He said as he looked at me.

"Yes you are." I said with a smile.

"You are really great with Jon." Mason said when we got back to the school. I was leaning up against my car.

"Yeah, well I always wanted a sibling." I said with a smile. "But, you know you kind of need a woman and a man for that." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I would give you Jon, but I think I would start to miss him." He said as he looked at me.

"He wouldn't fit in anyways. You two are way too pale to be a Black." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I always found that opposites attract." He said as he looked at me. "And Nova trust me we are the perfect opposites." He said as he looked at me. He started to lean in slowly.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I asked him. As soon as those words came out of my mouth his lips were on mine. This was the best kiss I have ever had. It was like magic. It was like the part of the movie where the camera would move up and fireworks would be in the background. "Wow." I whispered as we pulled apart.

"You can say that again." He said with a smile. I was falling in love with this guy. I moved his hair out of his face.

"Your mother was right. All the cute ones are trouble." I said as I looked at him. "I guess it's a good thing that is exactly what I need." I said before I kissed him again.

"Nova." He said as he held on to me. "I am so glad I was given the chance to meet you."

"We could have went to NYU not knowing each other." I said as I looked at him.

"I am just glad we didn't." He said before he kissed me again.

"Me too." I said as I hugged him. Then my phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. "Shit, it's my dad." I said as I looked at the screen. "I need to get home." I said as I looked at him.

"That's alright. I will meet you right here tomorrow." He said as he looked at me. "But, just answer one thing Nova. What does this mean for us?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I think it means we like each other a whole lot." I said as I looked at him.

"Enough that you would go out with me?" He asked.

"Totally." I said with a smile.

"Huh, I never thought I would be dating Nova Black." He said with a laugh.

"I never thought I would be dating the kid who cried for three days when the class hamster died in third grade." I said with a laugh.

"That just proves I have a heart." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"And you love just a big as I do." I said with a laugh.

"Of course and I will never give up on something worth fighting for." He said as he looked at me as my phone went off again. "Now go prince, before you get locked in a tower." He said as he looked at me. I just waved at him as I drove off. When I pulled in next to the Nova, I thought of Mason. I guess I had it all right when I thought that this was just the beginning. This was Mason and Nova's beginning and I love it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV

I can honestly say I was starting to get scared out of my mind when it was nearing ten and Nova wasn't home yet. This wasn't like her. I called her twice and texted her five or six times, but still nothing. I could only think the worse had happened. Maybe the prom stuff caught on fire again and she was trapped. Or worse she could be with a boy. I remember what it was like to be a teen. I remember when I would take Bella's phone and put it in the glove box. At first it was just because I wanted to talk to her some more before Edward pulled her away. However, we always seemed to end up laying in the back seat. "Damnit Nova." I said as I heard the front door open. "Where the hell were you?" I asked her.

"I was working on the prom decorations." She answered as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Oh." I said as I took a step back.

"Sorry, daddy we just had a ton of work to get done." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"We?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Mason and I. We are what is left of the prom committee." She answered as she looked at me.

"Mason Raven. The guy with the motorcycle." I said as I looked at her.

"Yeah, Principal Morgan thought that he needed something to do and I needed help." She said as she looked at me. I don't know why, but at that moment I just saw Bella telling me this. Just like she used to tell Charlie about our fishing trips. "I am sorry, it won't happen again." She said with a smile.

"Okay, well get to bed." I said as I looked at her. "You have school tomorrow."

"I will as soon as I eat." She said as she put a TV dinner in the microwave. Then she walked over to the mail pile on the counter. She flipped through throwing one by one down until she got to the end of the stack. I saw what it was. The return address was in Chicago, the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. That is Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. She opened up the letter. It was a card that read "Coagulations Graduate." I watched as a letter fell out of the card. "I am going to bed." She said as she took the letter and card with her.

"What about dinner?" I asked her.

"Trash it." She said as walked away.

"Nova!" I called after her. "Goodnight." I whispered as she walked away. I could only wonder what Bella had to say to the daughter she walked away from. I still remember that night she left. _I was sitting in our room holding Nova. She was so little and beautiful. "I love you." I told the child in my arms as she closed her eyes. Bella just came running in the room. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a bag. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked her as she stuffed her stuff in it._

_ "This isn't me, Jake. I was never this person." She said as she opened the window and tossed the bag out. That is when I saw the Volvo sitting in my driveway. _

_ "No, you would leave your daughter for him." I said as I looked at her._

_ "I love him. You and her you're just mistakes." She said as she walked towards the door. She stopped and took off the bracelet I had given her for her eighteenth birthday. "Here this way she can remember me." She said as she put it on the nightstand_. I always wondered if I had fought her more if she would have stayed, but in my heart I knew that wasn't true. She was going to leave that night; I just made it easier on both of us. I just looked up the staircase and prayed that Nova knew how much I loved her. I had worked so hard to give her all I could. I tried my best to make mother's days and other things so much easier. And all of my work could be uprooted in one letter. This sucks ass. Then again Bella did always suck the life out of me.


End file.
